


Caged

by Crysta



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Chastity Device, F/M, Femdom, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crysta/pseuds/Crysta
Summary: If you don't keep your hands off yourself, then she'll make sure you have no choice...[A series of oneshots focusing on each Mystic Messenger guy and chastity devices!]





	

How did he get here?

 _Oh, that's right,_ he thought to himself sourly, _I'm an idiot._

One simple instruction, and he couldn't even get that right. It wasn't even hard, just a case of distracting himself for a while. But no, he had to be impatient and think he could get one over on her, didn't he.

The only defense he had was it had been two weeks and he was _desperate_ , damnit, but that was an excuse that was never going to fly with her.

Yoosung remembered all too well how he'd ended up in this mess. He should have done, since it was all but an hour ago that he'd made his mistake.

\-----------------------

The instruction was simple. She had to go on vacation with her family, she would be back in two weeks, she loved him and _be a good boy for me, Yoosung. Don't touch yourself until I get back._

He'd agreed, blindly, thinking _how hard can it be?_ If he got a little too excited, he could just go play LOLOL or something and ignore it until it went down.

That plan worked fine for the first few days.

Then it started to get uncomfortable. He wore his loosest pants and tried to not think of anything too sexy and there were a few cold showers in there as well, and that held him over for another week. Three days were all he had left. Three days and she'd be back and with any luck she'd let him come because by that point he was _aching_. Three days was the most he'd gone between until he'd met her.

He finally cracked the day she was due home. The flight tracker on the internet that he was tracing her flight on said that the plane had been delayed - "adverse weather conditions" apparently - so she wasn't likely to make it back before the small hours of the next morning.

He whined and tried desperately not to palm himself through his jeans. He'd let himself think of her that day, expecting to see her soon, and his deprived mind needed no further excuse to get excited about that.

He looked at the big red **DELAYED** next to her flight number and bit his lip, squirming uncomfortably in his seat. Then, after glancing from one side to the other - though what he expected to see he didn't know, it just seemed like the right thing to do at that moment - he let his hand drop down to his crotch, rubbing the heel of his hand against the bulge there.

Even that indirect pressure felt exquisite. He bit his lip harder, as though if he moaned he might get caught. She did say no touching, after all. What she probably meant was _don't jerk off_ , but Yoosung tended to take her at face value, which meant he was already disobeying by pawing at himself through the fabric.

That satisfied him for a while, the occasional rub and grind through the denim while he waited, but eventually he needed more, couldn't stand it any longer and the indirect pressure wasn't enough to keep him in check any longer. The delay on her flight was a few hours, so it wasn't as if he didn't have time. 

_Just a little bit,_ he told himself, _just a little bit and then I'll wait for her._

He was a fool to think a little bit would be enough. When he pushed his jeans down to his knees and slipped a hand into his boxers, even the brush of his fingertips made him shudder. He'd have to be careful, otherwise...

But her flight was delayed, right?

_If I'm quick about it..._

_But she told me not to..._

_Well how is she going to know?_

That last thought was the one that damned him. It's the one he acted on.

He'd be quick about it and clean up and she'd never know he'd done it, right?

He pushed his boxers down to join his jeans and took himself in hand, gave a long stroke from base to tip that had him whimpering already. Well, being quick wasn't going to be a problem. He squeezed the base for a moment to calm himself, then shifted his fingers to the tip, rubbing his thumb over the head. He could make it quick. A couple of quick strokes, thumb over the tip each time, gripping the edge of his desk with his free hand to ground himself as he worked.

He was so engrossed in what he was doing that he didn't hear the first warning, which was the key in the door. 

When the door slammed, though, he froze, eyes wide in horror as he realised what that meant.

Then he was up out of his chair, scrabbling clumsily, trying to pull his pants back up, get them fastened, whatever, just so long as she didn't catch him with his dick in hand after she'd explicitly told him _not_ to.

It would have been fine if he'd just been able to pull his pants up, but his boxers tangled and he had to take himself in hand again to try and untangle and tuck back in and _oh god_ -

She was stood in the doorway. And he was caught with his pants literally down.

Feebly, he glanced back at the computer screen and only then did he realise that the tab with the flight tracker in had crashed and stopped refreshing. The information he was looking at, that delayed marker? Who knew when the plugin had crashed? That information could have been hours old.

\-------------------------

And that was how Yoosung had ended up here, sitting on his bed, finally dressed again and completely not in the mood any more. She was casually unpacking her hand luggage, setting some things away, other stuff tossed in the laundry basket...

Not one word had she said since she had walked in on him disobeying her.

Yoosung had tried - bleated a couple of desperate, apologetic pleas, but she had silenced him with a look that clearly said _Shut up and sit down_.

So he did. Plunked himself down on the edge of the bed and waited.

The silence was almost the worst part of it. He would have taken screaming and potentially even thrown objects over the silent treatment as she settled back in after her trip.

He was seriously considering trying to apologise again just for the sake of breaking the silence before he went insane when she finally said something.

"I give you one rule. One, simple rule. And I trusted you."

"I know - I'm so sorry, I - "

"Shh," she said, turning to him, walking closer, pressing a finger to his lips. "Don't talk. Listen."

Yoosung tried not to gulp as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"And what do I get for my trust, hmm? How many times, I wonder? I've been gone for two weeks. And not only do you disobey, you do it all but blatantly, knowing I was coming home. Knowing I might well catch you. Almost as if you were rubbing it in that I was stupid to trust you to keep your hands off your dick for _two damn weeks_."

Yoosung hunched his shoulders and hung his head, trying to make himself look smaller.

She sighed, walked away from him, over to the window, and stood there, looking out of it, hands on her hips. Yoosung knew that pose all too well. That was where and how she stood when she was deciding how to punish him.

"I rush straight over here to see you because I missed you, you little ass," she said, and despite the fact she was angry with him, her tone still held a little fondness for him. "Didn't even go back to my place first. Dragged all my suitcases and shit here with me. They're in your hallway, by the way. You can move them later."

"Okay," he said, voice little more than a whisper.

"I suppose it's a good job I did come straight here. Otherwise you'd have gotten away with it, wouldn't you?"

"I'm sorry," Yoosung said, hunching his shoulders further. He heard her sigh, but didn't dare look up at her.

"How many times?"

"I swear, it was just that once, I waited for you, I really did, I just - "

"Shh."

Yoosung closed his mouth with a loud click of teeth.

Finally, he chanced a glance up - found her looking him over with a thoughtful expression.

 _Oh no,_ he thought, because that face never meant anything good for him - but before he could even think of squeaking out a protest - 

"Strip."

She'd trained him well over the time they'd been dating. He hadn't even processed what she'd said but his hands moved automatically, stripping his hoodie off, tugging his T-shirt off - his brain caught up as he thumbed the button of his jeans, popping it open. His hands faltered. _Strip_ was an odd command if he was being punished - and she didn't appear to have a whip or a cane within reach...

"I didn't tell you to stop."

He shoved his jeans and boxers down in one movement, struggling for a minute to kick them off when they caught around his ankles. Then he was bare, sitting on his bed, and she was still standing over him.

Well, at least his dick had finally got the memo that it was best to keep a low profile. That was one saving - _oh no_.

She was going for a very specific drawer. Yoosung's eyes widened and he heard himself whining, an automatic response to that drawer and the contents of it.

"Nonononono, please, not that, anything but that, I'll be good I swear - "

"I gave you the chance to prove yourself and you couldn't," she cut him off, reaching into the drawer. "So since you can't do what you're told, I'll just have to put this back on until you learn."

"Please no, I'll do whatever you want just not that, please please please - "

"Yoosung."

He shut up again. When she said his name like that, any further whimpering and whining would only make his punishment worse.

She waited for a moment to see if he had any further protests, if he'd be stupid enough to try and wriggle out of it. When he kept his mouth shut, she smiled.

"There we go. Good boys know when to be quiet and take their punishments. You're a good boy, aren't you?"

He hated that he whined low in his throat at those words and nodded.

"Well, you're usually a good boy," she continued, picking up his bottle of lube from the bedside table. "but if you were a good boy, you wouldn't need this, would you?"

She knelt down in front of him, twisting her neck so she could look up at his face even with him staring at the floor. "Would you?"

"No Mistress," he said in a whisper.

"So you see, I have to do this. I trusted you, and you were bad. So if you can't keep your hands off it yourself, I have to lock it up so you _can't_ touch it."

She always explained exactly what his mistake was before implementing a punishment. Communication, she always insisted, was everything, and there was no point lambasting him hours after the fact when the punishment was over. No, tell him his crime, tell him his punishment, implement. Always. That was the way it worked. So he always knew precisely what he'd done wrong.

It didn't mean he hated the thing in her hand any less.

She slicked the inside with a little bit of lube to make it easier, then gently guided his cock into it with one hand. It was a testament to the power of her disapproval that he was completely soft as she manipulated him, despite being so desperate just minutes before. The lube was cold, the hard plastic not much better, but she gently teased it into place until his cock was completely encased in the plastic. The only gap in the cage was a small hole drilled at the tip to allow him to pee, so she didn't have to take it off until she was good and ready.

"There we go. Stay still while I lock this."

He gritted his teeth as she put the ring that anchored the whole contraption in place and clicked the hinge closed, the pressure on the base of his cock and behind his balls unpleasantly tight. It was meant to be, so he couldn't just pull backwards out of the thing, but he was never going to get used to the unforgiving squeeze of the plastic. She lined up the pins that slotted through the ring into the cage, and then slid the locking pin in place and fastened a little brass padlock onto it, holding the whole thing together.

He hated that padlock, because there was only one key and it was on her keyring, which went everywhere with her because her apartment keys were on it. Which meant the only way he was getting out of the contraption was if she took pity on him.

"You can keep that on until I decide you've learned your lesson," she said, standing up and dusting her knees off. Yoosung just slid off the bed to kneel in front of her, wrapping his arms around her legs and laying his cheek against her thigh. It was his silent apology position, the one that said _I'm sorry Mistress_ without opening his mouth and potentially talking his way into more trouble. She acknowledged him with a gentle hand on his head, petting his hair lightly. 

He closed his eyes and tried not to sniffle.

"Go get your collar for me, baby," she murmured, crouching down enough to press her lips to his forehead in a gentle kiss. "Bring it here for me, okay?"

He has to take it off because he'll get shouted at for it from his professors, otherwise it would already be around his neck. He'd been to school earlier that day, had meant to put it back on before she got home so he could greet her in it, because he knows she likes it around his neck. He didn't get a chance to, but he could at least put that one right. He shifted away and fished under the bed for the little box she gave to him, the one with the plush velvet inside that was just large enough to hold the collar and one other item safe and secure.

She asked him for the collar, but he brought her the leash too. She seemed pleased with his initiative as she took them from him, folding the leash in half and holding it back out to him.

He took it in his mouth as she'd taught him to do, holding it carefully, so as not to leave teeth marks on the soft leather. She stroked his hair gently in approval then carefully placed the collar around his neck, buckling it in place, repositioning it so the ring was at the front. He sighed softly at the comforting weight around his neck, at her fingers in his hair as she petted him.

He let go of the leash when she took hold of it again, tipped his chin up to let her fasten it to the ring on the collar. Then, she stepped around him, and sat on his bed.

He turned with her and sat in front of her, waiting, hands idle on the floor in front of him. The cage was still tight, but he was adapting to the pressure of it squeezing around him now. It would never be comfortable, but he could ignore it after a while, providing nothing excited him.

The cage was worst when he was excited, because it squeezed tight and merciless. There was only just enough room for his cock to fit in it flaccid, so getting hard just wasn't an option. He wasn't sure what was worse, the frustration of not being able to get it up despite wanting to so bad, or the pain the cage caused as his cock tried to harden despite being confined. Sadly, his brain never seemed to get the memo when she locked him up like that.

In the time he'd been thinking to himself, she'd kicked her shoes off and settled herself cozily on his bed, tucking one hand up under his pillow as though she owned the place. As far as Yoosung was concerned, she probably did. She seemed like she was going to ignore him for a bit, probably leave him to kneel on the floor next to the bed and think about his bad behaviour, so he shifted his weight a little to tuck his legs under him, get more comfortable.

She waited until he was overbalanced before she yanked the leash. Yoosung let out a yelp as the world tipped at an alarming angle, twisting around and putting his hands out to try and avoid landing flat on his face. He actually ended up with a faceful of the bed, and the tension on the leash was unpleasant enough that he understood the instruction and scrambled up onto the bed proper. By the time he'd managed to get himself up and settled, he realised he was by her hip. She smirked at him and slowly wound the leash around her hand, raising an eyebrow in a silent challenge.

Yoosung followed the leash as it shortened, let her drag him in by winding it, putting his hands on either side of her torso for balance. She carried on winding, until the leash was only a couple of inches between her hand and his collar, then pulled him upwards with that short length. He automatically went for her lips, because that was usually what she did when she wanted to kiss him - from the way she eagerly took charge of the kiss, pushing her tongue past his lips, that was definitely what she'd wanted. Yoosung was pleased that he had got that right, at least.

He forgot entirely about the cage for a moment, until she slotted a thigh between his and he remembered all too abruptly that he would be getting no relief that night. He whined into the kiss without even thinking about it, and she pulled away with a chuckle bubbling up in her throat.

"You know, it's been two weeks for me too..."

If he had a tail, it would have been squarely between his legs at the reminder that he'd not just screwed things up for himself, but for her too.

"Sorry..."

"It's okay. I'll let you make it up to me," she purred, stroking his hair gently. For a moment he fell for it, thought she would be kind to him despite his transgression.

Then she shifted to push him back down the bed with her feet flat against his chest, letting the leash go slack in her hand to facilitate her shoving him down to the foot of his bed. He whimpered, but took the hint and backed up until his butt hit the footboard of the bed. Then he tucked his legs under him, sitting on his heels, placing his palms flat on the mattress between his knees, just like she'd taught him.

"Good boy," she said in that same suggestive purr, and he chanced a glance at her - and found himself staring as she held his leash tight with one hand and the other dropped down to tug her skirt up, then rubbed over the front of her panties. There was already a small damp spot on them, and when her fingers pressed against herself through the fabric, she made a breathy little moan that made Yoosung bite his lip and will himself not to get too excited. The cage wouldn't let him, but that didn't mean it wouldn't hurt if his body missed that memo.

"You see this?" she said, tapped her fingers on the wet spot on her panties. Yoosung didn't trust his voice, so he just nodded instead. "This is how much I missed you. It's been like this for _days_ , sweetie, soaking through them just thinking about coming home to you."

Yoosung whined, low in his throat. Seeing her so close was almost unbearable, not being able to touch her. He didn't dare though, not without explicit permission. He'd already landed himself in enough hot water for one day.

She grinned at his response and slowly, _painfully_ slowly, lowered her panties, baring herself to him. The wet spot on her panties did not do justice to just how wet she really was. She slipped one leg out and then dropped the other off the side of the bed, flicking her foot to cast the panties aside before pulling her leg back onto the bed, placing her feet flat on the mattress, apart a little way. Her skirt covered most of the view until she tugged it up with one hand, baring herself to him once more.

He bit his lip as she let the leash drop to the bed beside her, freeing her other hand to drop between her legs, trailing a finger along her slit. Even that light touch made her shiver, let out a soft sigh. Yoosung felt even more miserable. If only he'd kept his hands to anything _but_ himself, he wouldn't be sat here, in a cock cage, forced to watch her touching herself. 

In the time it took him to have his moment of feeling sorry for himself, she had stepped up her touches, fingers delving between her folds to rub at her clit, occasionally dipping down to her opening, threatening to push them in but never quite doing so before returning to her clit once more. He whimpered softly, and her fingers stilled.

"Do you want something?"

Yoosung didn't reply. He didn't want to put his foot in it again.

She looked straight at him as she spread her folds with her fingers, baring herself to him. Yoosung heard someone breathe in sharply, but it took him a long moment to realise that the someone was him. His eyes were firmly fixed on the wetness he could see on her, swollen clit peeking out slightly from its hood, and her opening twitching a little in anticipation.

"You sure about that? You're staring, you know."

He did know, but he didn't care. He wanted so badly to do something - if she was determined not to let him use his cock to pleasure her, then his fingers, or one of their toys, or...

He'd completely missed her picking up the leash again until suddenly he was yanked forward by the neck, barely managing to catch himself in time to avoid faceplanting into her lap. As it was, he ended up with his face uncomfortably close to her crotch, to those folds that she was still spreading with her fingers. The pressure at his neck didn't ease, so slowly but surely he shuffled closer, hoping that if he found the point she wanted him to be at, she'd let the leash go slack again.

That point turned out to be just short of his nose touching her wetness. Her thighs resting on either side of his head made it even more enclosed; the only thing he could smell was her and her arousal. Her skirt, tugged up around her waist, hid her face from his view if the angle itself wouldn't have been enough.

"I said I'd let you make it up to me, didn't I?"

"Yes," Yoosung breathed, then swiftly tacked on "...Mistress."

She chuckled softly at him self-correcting.

"Then you can stay down there and use your tongue. Eat my pussy until I'm satisfied."

 _Fuck,_ Yoosung thought, because when she descended into vulgar terminology it turned him on like crazy. She was usually so sweet and demure, so it was completely at odds with the her everyone saw day to day.

She didn't need to tell him twice. He shuffled forward that last fraction of an inch, hooking his arms under her legs and round so that he could spread her folds with his fingers and plunged in, at first licking with long, broad swipes of his tongue from bottom to top of her slit, then he focused on teasing her clit with careful kitten licks. She made a soft, pleased sound and the tension on the leash relaxed.

Without the leash pinning him in, Yoosung had more room to move, could draw back a bit to use the tip of his tongue to circle and flick at her clit, before all but burying his face in her, tongue diving into her in a long, slick slide. He could hear her making noise, little sighs and mewls as he worked.

It was frustrating, because it was one of his favourite things to do, eat her out, so he wanted to get hard from it, but the cage denied him that option. Even so, he couldn't find it in him to view it as a punishment, not when he'd willingly beg just to get his tongue on her. He was pretty sure she didn't view it as punishment either. This was an apology for screwing up, worshipping her with his mouth. He was lucky she was kind enough to not just pack up and head home and leave him hanging.

Satisfying her would have been an easy prospect, all he had to do was focus on her clit, but he wanted to drag it out a little, because it'd been two weeks without her after all. So he did lap and suckle at her clit, but just as often he broke away and dipped lower, pushing his tongue into her as deep as he could, fucking her with it in lieu of his cock. She seemed to approve, from the soft sighs and moans - she didn't yank him about by the leash or his hair, or order him to stop teasing her. She just let him work.

He didn't know how long he stayed down there, licking, kissing, suckling, but finally his neck and jaw began to protest, so he shifted to close his mouth over her clit, focused his tongue on it, flicking, then soothing with the flat of his tongue, then flicking with the tip again, until she was writhing under him, until her whimpers and moans grew more feverish and needy... until she finally tipped over that edge with a blissful cry, hips jerking to push herself up against his mouth as she came. He was careful to be gentle with her then, ease her back down, before breaking away, placing a light kiss on her clit then dipping lower again, lapping up the wetness that came with her release. She made soft, breathy little noises as he did so, but she didn't push him away.

Finally, she shifted, drew one leg up against her chest, put her foot on his shoulder, and pushed. Yoosung backed away obligingly, not even bothering to wipe his mouth as he sat up. She liked seeing him messy, liked the evidence of how much he loved using his mouth.

"Good boy," she breathed finally, after a long moment of silence. Yoosung smiled at that, almost forgetting for a moment the cage encasing him, until his body tried once more to react, making him bite his lip and whimper softly as the hard plastic became unpleasantly tight for a moment.

She sat up, eyes darting down to his lap. Yoosung swiftly tucked his hands behind his back and sat back on his heels. _Display for me,_ she had cooed as she had positioned him like this the first time, and now it's ingrained in him to do it even without the verbal prompt.

"Poor puppy," she purred, laying her hand over the cage, cupping him as best she could with the hard plastic in the way. "You must be so pent up..."

Yoosung heard himself whine pathetically, low in his throat, completely involuntarily. Her fingers slipped along the plastic, along the locking pin, traced the edge of the base ring downwards... then slipped across to caress his balls gently. The whine pitched up, became more pleading, only to die off as she squeezed them - only lightly, but Yoosung didn't dare take any chances.

"I'm not completely heartless, though," she said, shifting closer, her grip loosening. "I'll help you get rid of all that pent up energy."

 _You mean pent up cum_ , Yoosung thought but didn't dare to say, exhaling slowly as she released him, moved away.

"Would you like that?"

He'd like to have the cage off so he could fuck her more, but he knew when to cut his losses, and she was pretty talented with that toy, after all... He nodded, keeping his eyes down until she reached over, tipped his chin up so she could place a kiss on his lips.

"Go get it for me. You know what to do, don't you?"

 _Yes,_ he did. He pulled the toy and the lubricant from the drawer where they were kept and brought them to her on the bed. Then, he cleared a space on the floor down to the wooden floorboards and got into position - on his knees, his ass high and his chest resting against the floor, his hands resting on either side of his head as he laid his cheek against the cool wood of the floor.

The lube was cold, as always, but she was thorough, making sure he was well coated before slipping a single finger in, slowly and steadily, giving him plenty of time to breathe and adjust to it. The second finger stung a little, but she was careful there too, worked it into him gently. Once he had adjusted to the two fingers, she began to scissor them apart, stretching him in preparation for the toy. She took her time, as she always did.

Having her fingers in him wasn't inherently arousing for him, so it wasn't a struggle to keep still and let her open him up, and he wasn't fighting the confines of the cage. The toy, however, was another matter.

It wasn't particularly intimidating. All things considered, it was quite a slender thing, but it curved in the perfect way to allow her to use it to hit his prostate, and that was what she was working up to. A kind of relief, but not the way he wanted it. Even so, when her fingers slipped free and the slick head of the toy pressed against him, he moaned softly, relaxing as much as he could to let it sink deeper into him. He was helped in that task by her soft words of encouragement.

"There's my good boy, that's it. Little more. You can do this..."

She kept up the gentle praise until the toy seated itself properly, then she pulled it back a fraction and pushed it forward into him. Yoosung felt it instantly, the pressure mixed with pleasure, and bit his lip to keep from moaning again. Her hand was resting on his hip, squeezing gently as she worked the toy against him. The movements were only slight, but that didn't matter - the tip of the toy was aimed perfectly and even that slight motion was enough to feel good.

Yoosung broke fairly quickly, letting out little whimpering noises as she rocked the toy inside him, the pressure building up. He was still soft, thanks to the cage, but it didn't matter, he still felt good. She knew just how to use all her toys to their maximum effect and she'd spent a long time learning just how to work Yoosung up without even looking at his cock. Before he even realised he was doing it, he was rocking back to meet the toy, to grind it inside him in a way that made his eyes cross for a moment at the delicious sensation it caused.

He heard her chuckle softly and only had a moment to brace himself before she adjusted her grip on the toy and moved it with a much more deliberate motion, mimicking that perfect grind of it against his spot that had made his eyes cross and now made him mewl feverishly at the sensation, much more intense with her controlling it, not letting up at the same time he had done, prolonging it just that fraction longer.

"Good boy. Feels good?"

"Yesssss," he whined, not even trying for anything more complicated. He'd end up biting his tongue if he tried to say anything else, he was sure. His toes were curling at the delightful rub of the toy - he cried out as she rolled it against him again, another long, slick grind. His nails scraped uselessly at the floorboards. The cage was slippery inside now, slicked with the leaking fluids that her motions with the toy were forcing from him despite the cage preventing him from coming normally.

"More?"

"Please," he whimpered, because _oh god so good_ \- the toy rocked back a little and he made a panicked noise, pushing back in a desperate attempt to keep it where he wanted it so badly, already trying to gather up the coordination to beg for it - _pleasepleaseplease_ \- 

It pressed back in, perfectly, and she spoke at the exact same moment.

"Cum for me, Yoosung."

He did.

It was hard to explain to someone what it felt like, coming from only the stimulation of the toy - because he didn't need to be hard, and he didn't spill in quite the same way. Rather than sharp pulses of pleasure as he spilled, it was a more drawn out, prolonged affair, a steady release of the pressure that had been built up by the toy. Yoosung felt utterly wrung out when it ended, barely managing to keep on his knees instead of slumping into the puddle under him, the steady trickle that had been forced out of him with each press of the toy inside him.

He might not have been allowed to fuck her, but she had let him come, despite the cage. It wasn't often that she milked him like that, but he was glad she had afforded him that kindness after two long weeks of waiting. Even if it did mean there was a messy puddle on his floor that he'd have to mop up. Assuming she didn't make him lick it up. She did sometimes, enjoyed the sight of him lapping his own fluids off the floor where he'd spilled them.

The toy pulled out of him slowly, and he whimpered as it slipped free with a wet pop. She patted his hip gently, stroked small patterns with her thumb over the bone until he gathered himself a little, enough to push up onto his elbows and look over his shoulder at her.

"T-thank you, Mistress," he breathed, voice still shaky. She smiled at him and leaned down to place a kiss at the base of his spine.

"I'm not taking the cage off."

"I know."

"But I couldn't leave you like that."

Even in her cruellest moments, she was still kind to him. Even punishing him, she took care to make sure he was comfortable.

Yoosung slowly shifted back, away from the puddle under him, so he could sit up, leaning back against her legs for support. She responded by leaning down, wrapping her arms loosely around him from behind and resting her chin on the top of his head.

"I love you," he said, not for any particular reason but because it felt like the right thing to say. He felt her arms tighten around him for a moment before relaxing again.

"I love you too. Even if you are a naughty puppy sometimes."


End file.
